User talk:Lord Crayak
Hi, welcome to Criminal Minds Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Vincent Rowlings page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sec 1971 (Talk) 18:32, 11 June 2009 Finally, someone finds out the name of the funny farm Diana is at. Good work! -Sec_1971 03:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Jump Cut Nice article on the unsubs. Any ideas on how to handle the Snuff Film article? In-depth, vague, etc.? - :Sorry for the late response; for the article, I just thought a basic overview and explanation of what a snuff film is, than have some prominent examples of unsubs who have made them (just some, I thought about all, but that seems a bit unweildly). Meant to make the article last night, but wound up just going to sleep. -- Lord Crayak 21:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Anti-Vandalism Please accept this anti-vandalism promotion due to your recent undoing of an inappropriate edit. - Season Pages Didn't mean to snoop, but that season three page you're working on looks pretty good. Are you thinking about replacing the episode page or maybe each season page or both? -Sec_1971 14:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Just saw some wikis with an episode template thing like this and started tinkering with one for here. Meant to mention something on your talk page about it (ask what you thought about it, etc.) and see if it would be okay to implement it in the season pages (and maybe the episodes article) once they're all done. -- Lord Crayak 21:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Once they're all done, that'd be cool. - :::K, I'll get crackin' -- Lord Crayak 22:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) WOW Slow down, Crayak, you're makin' me look bad :) - : :P Almost done the Season Three box set, should get to the Season Four one soon. -- Lord Crayak 01:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Foyet Haha! I knew that would happen! Shame about Haley, though, didn't expect that. Go ahead and do some editing if you have anything to add to the page. Don't be shy :) -- :Yeah, poor Haley (had a small feeling she wouldn't make it, though). Just added a name (sleepy and such at the moment, for some reason). -- Lord Crayak 03:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC) To the Newbies Thanks to all of you. You guys are doing a great job. I appreciate all of your efforts and they will not go unnoticed. Keep up the good work! -Sec_1971 02:42, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Please do not ever, under any circumstances, remove any line from an infobox template. Said lines may be used in the future. Also, removing lines will mess with the mediawiki software and will render code unusable. Do not do this again or you will be blocked. -Sec_1971 02:45, September 11, 2009 (UTC) User Pages Do something with your user page. The sidebar contains links to you and Jpx400, who are the top editors, so far (besides me) -Sec_1971 19:39, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Opinions??? I'm trying to figure out how to write the criminal pages for the serial killers in Soul Mates. I can't decide whether to put them on the same page and call it The Soul Mates, or have them on two separate pages. It would difficult to put them on the Portal:Criminals page if they were separate. The characters are listed in alphabetical order. Opinions??? -Sec_1971 19:14, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Portal:Criminals LOL, what was that all about? -Sec_1971 00:44, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Crayak: I didn't see Gary Brendan Michaels in the Portal:Criminals page. Just saying. -Wierdperson31 :Forgot to stick him there, thanks for the reminder. -- Lord Crayak 02:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Criminal Photos Dude, you rock. Keep those photos coming, and don't forget to erase the names from Project Mugshot - I'm going to take a wild guess and say you bought some DVDS. - Yep, Season Two box set. Left a message on your talk page about it. -- Lord Crayak 01:38, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Ha! I saw the message, but was distracted by the Wikia notice. I thought that's what the message was. My bad. Carry on :) --- ::On another note: In order to make it easier for me to complete the new criminal portal, try to make your photos taller than they are wide, or absolutely perfectly square. You can also upload two photos; one for the character page (with any dimensions) and one for the portal (taller than wide). This will save me the trouble of having to download, crop, and re-upload them to make them fit on the portal page. If I just confused the hell out of you, please let me know. -- :::No problem at all. -- Lord Crayak 02:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Mr. Photoguy ;) Can you get a good screenshot of Joe Smith from In Name and Blood? -- :Was just about to. -- Lord Crayak 01:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Excellent! Good screenshot. As far as Randall Garner goes, I would normally be pissed off if someone replaced a screen shot of mine, but that new one is great! Thanks buddy. Really glad to have you helping out. You and Jpx400 are doing great. If I ever decide to retire from the CM wiki, You two will the first picks for Admin. Giggety. -- :::Thanks. :3 -- Lord Crayak 12:25, November 12, 2009 (UTC) New Badge You may place this template on your user page: It will look like this: Karl Arnold Doggie door? haha. Screenshots If you're looking for screenshots of UnSubs, you can actually find some pretty good ones among promotional shots for episodes. The ones I know are: *William Harris, one of the UnSubs from Soul Mates (Sec_1971 is planning to write about him and his partner) *Chloe Kelcher from The Angel Maker *Brian Matloff from Tabula Rasa --Jpx400 21:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) I'll get to writing the Soul Mates article when I get a chance. Been really busy at work and have a nasty case of pneumonia. -- If you get a chance, you think you can pull a pic of Rebecca Bryant outta your ass? ;) -- :Sure thing. -- Lord Crayak 20:50, October 31, 2009 (UTC) OK, all three articles are done. I got a good shot of William Harris (could be better, though). Can you get a shot of Stephen Baleman and one of the two of them together for The Soul Mates article? I'm thinking a good shot of them at the block party mutually lusting over the two girls would be excellent (preferably showing their plates of meat). Maybe a semi-wide shot, torso up. -- :Nice articles! And yeah, I can get screenshots up sometime tonight. -- Lord Crayak 22:24, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, man! That's perfect. Exactly what I was looking for :) Two men and their meat!!! - :::Heh, thanks! -- Lord Crayak 23:56, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Sandbox When you put the finishing touches on that article about the novel character, post it. And add this new category to it: Category:Novel Characters...along with the usual...-- :Sure thing. -- Lord Crayak 12:24, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Link Names You don't have to type out the full names in the links. There are redirect pages that link the characters' nicknames to their page. As I told HalfLifever, if the link works, there is no reason to change it. -Sec_1971 01:02, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :K, gotcha. -- Lord Crayak 01:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Keep up the good work, though :) - :::Was there any particular reason you changed BAU to BAU? The link already pointed to that page. There is already a redirect there. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it. That was completely pointless. - ::::Sorry, lost track of what I was doing for a second. Will make sure it not to do it again. -- Lord Crayak 23:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::No biggie. Just trying to help a little with the wiki language. I've become pretty savvy in the two years I've been on wikia. If you have any tech questions, feel free to ask. If I'm clueless, Jeiara is an excellent coder. I met him on the Terminator wiki, and he actually helped with the front page boxes. - Photo Needed Can you get a good snap of "Viper" (Paul Thomas) from 52 Pickup? That'd be sweet. BTW, good replacement for the footpath killer, I didn't even notice the CBS logo on the original. - Refresh Hey, thanks, man. That upped your edit count, too. - Connor O'Brien Edit war! Haha. Go for it :) -